


Worry

by Barrytrain



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrytrain/pseuds/Barrytrain
Summary: A piece of work written from the heart.





	Worry

I worry too much. Too much about many, many things, it makes me feel so scared and nervous. Worry is a horrible thing to have. Though worry shows that you care and love, it can drive you crazy. Make you anxious, scared and fearful of so many things. What will happen? What if this happens? What if that happens? What if something bad happens and I never see you again? What if something bad happens to you, my friends or anyone? How will I act? What will I do?

It keeps me up late, unable to sleep. Alone... Worrying about every little thing that happens to me or happens to others. Curled up in my bed, scared and anxious about everything, among other feelings. You are wanting to try things but in the end, you are a coward. It's not your fault though; it has such a big effect on you. How do I overcome this? Is this just me? What can I do?

Sigh. Sometimes, I really hate being too worried about myself, my loved ones... And the world.


End file.
